Rosaceae
by Cireng HD
Summary: Gakushuu dan Karma, menghitung mundur dalam luka [drabble collection, Asa(jr)Karu]


[ **Rosaceae** ]

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** milik **Yuusei Matsui**

I own nothing but story

.

.

* * *

 **Samsara.** _ **(G)**_

Suatu hari, Karma mati.

Raungan tragis Gakushuu dalam sunyi perlahan lenyap, melebur dengan angin, tersasar hingga ujung. Tidak ada yang menyaksikan.

Dalam bising dan riuh, di satu kota congkak yang sudah lama melupakan afeksi, seorang pria mabuk terbahak dengan kerlingan sayu. Gakushuu bergabung, lupa dukanya sejenak, lalu muntah.

Ada satu gedung, didekap lumut dan karat, tingginya dua puluh satu lantai. Tungkai Gakushuu menopang dirinya di atap. Di ujung langit purnama bertengger, tapi terlalu tidak romantis untuk memandangi dari sini.

Gakushuu tidak melompat.

Ia turun, melangkah mematuhi naluri, sepenuhnya mengabaikan navigasi. Amis melesaki olfaktori kala berespirasi, tapi Gakushuu tetap tidak peduli. Di tengah jalan gelap dan lembab, Gakushuu bertemu prostitusi.

Sekon berlalu setelahnya, jalang itu terbakar. Bahu Gakushuu berkedik sembari benaknya berkonklusi, mungkin itu karma, atau bisa jadi penitensi. Salah sendiri mengontaminasi darah dengan dosa nafsu birahi. Sisa bakaran berbentuk abstrak itu Gakushuu pungut dan dibawa pergi.

 _Pagi itu_ , Gakushuu terbangun dengan gembira. Dia lupa definisi luka dan duka. Dia lupa pernah mendedikasikan jiwa untuk berkabung semata. Mendekap buket bunga, Gakushuu mengunjungi Karma.

"Nanti aku datang lagi." katanya.

Gakushuu bukan manusia religius, ia tidak percaya Tuhan memiliki eksistensi, dirinya hanya paham habis hidup pasti mati.

Tetapi ada saatnya ketika satan pun memanjatkan doa.

Dia bertekuk lutut di depan altar gereja. Ia coba membujuk Buddha, sampai mengikuti ritual eksentrik entah di pedalaman mana. Gakushuu mendatangi segala macam _Tuhan_ yang ada.

Kata Dewa, _"Matamu merah dan suara serak pun, aku akan menutup telinga. Daripada mengulurkan tangan, aku akan bersembunyi. Tertawakan mendung saja sana."_

Persetan. Gakushuu lari, mengutarakan silabel kutukan pada dunia, menandatangani kontrak neraka, kemudian menjabat tangan iblis. Ia mimisan parah dan kehilangan banyak darah, katanya untuk menggambar bintang besar.

Tetapi Gakushuu tidak menyesal.

Karena hari ini, Karma hidup kembali.

.

.

* * *

 **Nanya.** _ **(K)**_

Aku pulang.

Segala yang terendus, yang melesaki visi, kemudian dengan lancang menampar memori dengan nostalgi, semestinya diterjemahkan serebrum sebagai rasa familiar. Aku mengiyakan, tetapi tidak mengindahkan.

Pintu jati itu dipahat dan diukir mosaik abstrak. Aku ingat, kala usia lima, pintu itu menjulang jumawa di depan mata, perlu ditegur ibu dulu supaya aku berhenti menatapi polanya.

Polanya bergambar seorang pria. Rongga thorax ditembus anak panah. Pria itu jatuh dan sayapnya menghitam, jadi tidak diterima lagi di surga.

Tapi interpretasi itu hanya milik kepalaku saja, logika semi irasional bocah ku seenaknya menerjemahkan demikian. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, polanya mosaik abstrak. Persepsi tiap entitas manusia bebas mau memandangnya bagaimana.

Kenopnya janggal, serasa menggenggam siku jasad. Kala pintu dibuka dan engsel bergeser, benak kembali ditampar realita kalau sebenarnya aku pulang.

Disambut jejeran sofa, tetapi tidak disambut eksistensi lain yang, setidaknya, berespirasi. Kecuali seekor kucing belang. Yang rupanya cuma aku yang bisa melihatnya.

Pekik gigantis membahana bocah-bocah tengil di luar rumah direnggut hening. Televisi pensiun sejenak, nihil visi pencerna informasi. Remang, tidak ada lagi cengir arogan _dia_. Satu-satunya bunyi berasal dari dengus angkuh napasku sendiri.

Nyalat, tas hitam kulempar asal menimpa kandang kucing. Makhluk penghuninya sudah menyusul pemiliknya minggu lalu.

Kosong menghimpit, eksternal dan internal. Aku menjawab salamku sendiri, pendingin menderu rendah sembari perlahan melubangi ozon. Sambal ikan terus mendingin, kerupuk melempam, residu susu mengering di dasar gelas. Terduduk di tengah ruang tamu, mendekap satu-satunya entitas disitu yaitu diriku, ada air jatuh.

Membisik lesu, "Aku pulang."

 _Tapi sebenarnya rumah itu ada dimana?_

.

.

* * *

 **Collapse.** _ **(G)**_

 _Tiga belas halaman dari belakang jurnal A. Gakushuu;_

Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Hilang arah. Gamau tau. Gamau tau. Gamau tau. Gamau tau. Gamau tau. Gamau tau. Gamau tau. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Sesak. Muntah. Mimisan. Apapun. Gamau tau. Bodo. Bego. Tolol. Idiot. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Mending mati aja daripada nangisin ketragisan dan ironi kaya orang lemah. Bleargh. Nggak level. Persetan. Persetan. Persetan. Persetan. Persetan. Persetan. Jari tengah untuk manusia melankolis sok paling menderita di luar sana. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Capek. Gamau tau. Persetan. Siapapun. _Please end my misery._

.

.

* * *

 **Manusia.** _ **(K)**_

Aku berjalan dia menambah kecepatan tempoku santai dia menatap lurus ke depan aku dan dia berlawanan arah dan berpapasan dia tidak menyapa aku pura-pura tidak tahu aku melanjutkan jalan dia tidak menoleh balik ke belakang aku mengumpatinya dalam hati berkali-kali dia pergi dan aku tidak menemukannya lagi.

.

.

* * *

 **Konversasi manusia kanibal dengan pria yang sedang jatuh cinta di antara jeruji penjara.** _ **(G & K)**_

Karma meludah begitu tahu ia kedatangan tamu. Substansi darah tercampur dalam saliva, intensitas lembab lantai semen jadi naik. Sekelilingnya dekil dan busuk, representasi wajahnya sendiri.

Gakushuu inginnya bilang selamat sore. Tetapi presensinya keburu disambut kurang ajar, jadilah ia mengacungkan jari tengah sebagai pengganti sapa.

Karma terbahak angkuh, "Sopan santunmu lawak sekali. Aku jadi penasaran rasa daging lengan itu."

"Aku terlalu tampan untuk membuatmu kenyang."

"Mau apa kesini."

Sembari angkat dagu, Gakushuu merapat ke jeruji. Iris violet meledek dari balik bingkai bulat kacamata, seolah mengejek _"Kau nggak bisa memakanku walau aku sudah sedekat ini."_

Sengaja melepas dengus keras guna mengkamuflasekan ringisan perih gara-gara rantai karatan yang mendekap ganas pergelangan kaki yang mengelupas, Karma menggonggong lagi, "Aku bisa panggil penjaga buat nendang kamu keluar dari sini. Sekali lagi kutanya, kamu mau apa."

"Berikan aku saran."

Tawa Karma menggema rendah, "Tolol."

"Aku serius." Nadanya tidak tersinggung, Gakushuu tahu Karma tidak pernah benar-benar mengumpati orang lain.

Jemari kurus Karma menyisir poni merah bau keringatnya kebelakang, diacak semrawut tetapi Karma tak pernah peduli. Toh segembel apapun dirinya tetap seorang pujangga. _Yang doyan makan daging manusia._

"Kau sudah kesini tanpa adab, nggak bawa buah tangan pula."

Gakushuu ngakak keras, "Buah tangan rikuesanmu itu nggak lucu."

"Kan, ada yang namanya pasar gelap."

"Bajingan."

Keduanya terkekeh sinis.

"Aku ingin tahu sebodoh apa dirimu sampai minta saran pada seorang kriminal." Alis naik, dagu terangkat, Karma sengaja angkuh.

"Aku nggak bisa berhenti memikirkan seseorang." Gakushuu menembak tanpa ragu.

Gema tawa Karma nyaris tersembur, "Akhirnya kau tergoda juga untuk mencicip daging ras mu sendiri?"

Kacamata bulat merosot, Gakushuu merasa sinting, "Maksudnya bukan kayak gitu, sialan. _Aku jatuh cinta_."

Karma menjulurkan lidah, "Perkara bocah, rupanya. Ternyata kau itu bawahnya bawah bodoh."

Sudut bibir Gakushuu naik dan nada bicaranya dibuat seolah kebingungan, "Selama ini aku mempertanyakan kenapa aku nggak pernah tertarik para orang lain."

"Jadi secara psikologis kau merasa aseksual?"

"Ya kayak gitulah."

Karma jadi malas berkedip, "Terus tiba-tiba untuk pertamakalinya dalam 22 tahun kau akhirnya jatuh cinta dan sekarang kau benar-benar _hopeless_ karena nggak tahu apa-apa."

Gakushuu menahan tawa dengan melepas dengus geli, tetapi tidak sinkron dengan tampang sengak bertengger dikepalanya, "Iya, malapetaka banget kan."

"Mati sana. Terus sedekahkan jasadmu padaku."

Gakushuu menyelipkan rokok di antara kedua bibir, tetapi tidak berniat menyalakan. Tangan kiri diselipkan dalam saku celana sembari punggungnya bersandar ke jeruji, "Rasanya bakal susah banget menaklukkan orang ini."

"Masa beginian aja manusia macam kau nggak bisa?" Karma menyipit heran.

"Ya begitulah." Gakushuu terbahak keras dalam hati.

Karma berkedik, "Mudahnya, bilang saja kau bakal motong kakinya kalau dia nggak cinta balik padamu."

"Aku selalu kasih perhatian padanya tapi dicuekin terus."

"Aku punya kenalan dukun yang peletnya manjur."

Membalikkan badan, Gakushuu menelusuri letih dibalik iris merkuri redup Karma yang, entah sudah keberapa ratus kali menahan lapar. Karma menatap nyalang balik, tetapi sorot intimidasinya sudah lama tertelan dan melempam dalam raut muak akan sayuran layu penjara.

Gakushuu menaikkan sudut bibir kanan, "Dia ini orangnya nggak peka."

"Berarti eksistensimu belum dianggapnya ada."

"Berarti dia bodoh, dong. Soalnya berarti di matanya aku ini bahkan bukan manusia, kan?"

Bahu Karma kembali berkedik sembari mengukir senyum meledek. Karma merubah posisi jadi duduk ngangkang, gestur seolah menguasai tahta imajiner, "Nggak kau coba nyatakan saja secara gamblang?"

"Nggak semudah itu. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP, nanti hubungan pertemanan yang ada jadi berubah."

Lidah Karma didecakkan, "Cupu. Mental kertas."

"Apa salahnya mencoba menjaga."

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau dipikir lagi kenapa pula aku sudi meladeni permintaanmu." Itu telak pernyataan, Karma tidak membubuhi tanda tanya.

Gentian bahu Gakushuu yang berkedik, "Karena aku satu-satunya _teman_ lama yang tidak berkhianat?"

Karma terbahak disusul batuk radang, "Tahi kucing."

Kedua tangan Gakushuu menggenggam jeruji, "Katakan saja sekarang aku harus gimana, terus aku bakal langsung pergi."

Karma bangkit, tungkai melangkah perlan mensejajarkan posisi dengan tempat Gakushuu berdiri. Kedua tangannya ikut menggenggam jeruji. Senyum licik terkulum sembari ia menyipitkan mata, "Logikanya gampang, Yang Mulia Asano Gakushuu. Kau nggak pernah baca _shoujo manga_ ya? Tinggal nyatakan, kalau ditolak ya sudah, cintai dalam diam. Kalau diterima ya terserah padamu. Yang penting itu dia harus tahu."

Netra Gakushuu membola sok dramatisir. Alisnya terangkat tinggi kala ia termangu, lalu tawanya tersembur dengan ekspresi terharu, "Ternyata kau itu pandai hal beginian, ya. Ironis sekali."

Karma melotot dan jadi komuk tampan, "Dasar aseks idiot."

Tawa Gakushuu masih berlangsung putus-putus, " _Thanks_ , setan."

Karma tadinya ingin membalas _"Sama-sama"_ disambung seperangkat hinaan nista lainnya, tapi terhenti saat mendadak sebuket bunga disodorkan Gakushuu padanya.

Gakushuu tahu Karma paham bahasa bunga.

Alis Karma berkedut kesal karena paham artinya. "Jadi ini yang kudapat setelah membantumu?"

"Memang kau tahu arti semua bunganya?"

Karma melepas dengus keras, " _Achillea millefolia_ artinya perang. _Aconite,_ kebencian terhadap seseorang. _Columbine,_ artinya kebodohan. Ahahahha—"

Gakushuu ikut tertawa mengejek.

Kemudian alis Karma berubah jadi mengkerut, "Tapi aku nggak tahu _chrysanthemum_ merah ini artinya apa."

Gakushuu menyeringai, "Versi lain dari mawar merah; _Aku mencintaimu._ "

Karma menjatuhkan buket, membiarkannya disambut gravitasi,

" _Fuck you._ "

.

.

* * *

 **Delapan telentang.** _ **(G)**_ _Omegaverse!AU_

Gakushuu terkekang feromon stroberi dari tengah panggung tempat pelelangan manusia. Si merah berdiri diam dan tersenyum dalam sangkar dan kala mereka bertemu setelah Gakushuu menukar dua juta dolarnya dengan si merah, Gakushuu mendeklarasikan cinta padanya, "Selama ini, rasanya kemungkinan bertemu _soulmate_ ku itu satu banding infinit."

Dan dengan cengir angkuhnya ia membalas, "Nih, ketemu kan?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **end.**

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca._


End file.
